¿Quieres ir al baile?
by L-St James
Summary: Hermione cree que se trata de una apuesta o broma de Cedric. ¿Por qué él querría ir con ella al baile?


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling y yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**N/A: **¡WOW! Realmente no pensaba en escribir nada con referente a Harry Potter, pero hace unos días estaba releyendo los fics de Hermione/Cedric y me dije que tenía que escribir nuevamente sobre ellos. ¡Desde el 2017 que no escribo nada de ellos! Pero aquí estoy, ya conocen mi estilo, sencillo con romance y no mucho drama, haha. Hay algunas modificaciones respecto al Canon.

En fin, espero que les guste este fic.

Cualquier error es culpa mía.

* * *

**_¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?_**

—¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

—¿Estás bromeando? Es una broma de mal gusto.

—No. Nunca bromearía sobre una cosa así.

—¿Porque yo?

—¿Y porque no? Me gustaría ir mucho al baile contigo. He intentado hablar contigo en los últimos meses, pero nunca supe como acercarme a ti.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo?

—Sí.

—Cho Chang es tu novia.

—No, no lo es. Es una gran amiga.

—¿Y no quieres invitarla a ella?

—Quiero ir contigo al baile. ¿Aceptas ir conmigo, Hermione Granger?

* * *

Hermione se recostó en su cama y regreso a la conversación que tuvo con Cedric esa mañana, aun no podía dar crédito a la invitación que él le había hecho esa mañana, quería creer que era una parte de su imaginación o un sueño, pero una nueva pregunta la invadió.

¿Por qué razón ella soñaría con Cedric Diggory?

Sí, él era un chico muy guapo y encantador, según las palabras de todas sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Aunque ella no se fijaba mucho en eso, ellos no eran precisamente amigos, pero fueron pocas las veces que se dirigieron la palabra y eso fue el verano pasado, cuando él le ayudo a levantarse después de utilizar por primera vez un traslador y más tarde cuando se encontraron en un pequeño puesto de recuerdos mágicos, donde él le recomendó llevar pequeñas figuras de escobas para regalar. ¡Pero fue todo!

Claro que ella lo apoyo y aplaudió la noche en que fue seleccionado para representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y en la primera prueba cuando peleo con el dragón también lo apoyo con algunos gritos de ánimo que se perdieron en la multitud. Se alegro mucho cuando lo vio con pequeños rasguños.

Seguía sin poder dar crédito a su invitación. ¿Y si todo era una especie de broma y al final del día él y sus amigos terminaban burlándose de ella?

No, Cedric no era una persona que se burlara de otros. Harry le había contado que él les pidió a sus amigos que dejaran de utilizar las insignias contra Harry.

¿Sería buena idea ir con él?

¿Y si la dejaba plantada de último momento? No, plantarla no podía, él tenía que asistir obligatoriamente al baile.

¿Y si le cancelaba una noche antes para confirmarle que era una broma?

¿Debería arriesgarse?

* * *

Cedric había sido muy considerado al decirle que tomara su decisión sobre ir al baile con él. La noche anterior había decidido arriesgarse a ir. Fue el primer chico que le había pedido ir.

Intento decirle durante la hora de comida que aceptaba ir con él, pero siempre estuvo rodeado de sus amigos y los amigables Slytherin no dejaban de tirar burlas hacia ella por los acontecimientos recientes, además no quería que nadie se enterara, todavía.

Así que se fue al único lugar en donde conseguía tranquilidad, la biblioteca. Estuvo durante horas leyendo sobre la historia del Torneo de los Tres Magos, los ganadores, las pruebas, realmente eran difíciles y complicadas, se alegro de que los cancelaran durante tantos años. Ojalá nunca los hubieran vuelto a realizar, Harry corría un grave peligro, ya que nadie seguía sin saber quien ingreso su nombre, confiaba en que Dumbledore no dejaría que les pasara algo grave.

—Hola Hermione —Levantó la vista de su libro y vio como Cedric se sentaba frente a ella, dejando sobre la mesa un cuaderno—. ¿Has considerado mi invitación al baile?

—Hola Cedric —Le saludo y cerró el libro—. Sí, estuve pensando y buscando todas las alternativas de que se tratase de una broma.

Su expresión se volvió seria y ella se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Comprendo que no seamos amigos como tal, somos compañeros del castillo —Ella intento sonreír—, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero mi invitación es seria. Nunca haría algo para burlarme de ti.

Hermion asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Me resultaba difícil de creerlo, es eso —Se sinceró—. Sé que no eres de ese tipo de personas.

—Gracias.

—Acepto ir contigo, Cedric.

Ella nunca olvidaría la sonrisa que él le regalo antes de tomar su mano y darle un beso en la misma. Se mordió el labio y compartió la sonrisa con él.

* * *

Hermione no pudo contener la furia que se cernía sobre ella ante las palabras de Ron, vaya, como su querido amigo no había conseguido una pareja la tomaba de última opción. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Evito golpearlo cuando escucho lo siguiente:

—Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo ya tiene pareja.

—¿Y porque no me has preguntado sobre si yo tengo pareja? ¿No has pensado que quizás alguien me lo pidió desde el primer día?

—No es momento de bromear, Hermione. Admite que le dijiste a Neville eso para no ir con él. No te culparía.

—¿Me crees una persona cruel?

—Claro que no, pero deja de hacerte la interesante. O podemos ir los tres, no sé si eso sea posible, quizás bailemos y comamos, darán un buen banquete. Además, tú eres una chica.

—¡Que observador! —Hermione trato de pensar en cosas positivas para no hechizar a su amigo—. Y te diré algo, Ronald Weasley, ya tengo pareja y esa persona se fijo en que era una chica desde el principio.

Ron sonrió.

—Vale, vale, ya nos quedo claro que eres una chica. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—Te lo repetiré una vez más. ¡Ya tengo pareja!

Hermione salió furiosa de la sala común a dar una vuelta por el pasillo. No faltaba mucho para el toque de queda, pero contaba con el tiempo para caminar y despejar su mente.

* * *

—Señorita Granger, debe volver a su habitación o me veré en la obligación de reportarla con su jefa de casa —Hermione sonrió al escuchar la voz de Cedric.

—Creo que me arriesgare a ese reporte, prefecto Diggory.

Cedric sonrió y se sentó a su lado, el aula estaba vacía, pero la vela prendida fue lo que la había delatado.

—¿Está bien?

—Para el día de mañana, seguro que sí. Tuve una discusión con Ron y no tenía ganas de estar en la sala común y si me iba a mi habitación mis compañeras no me dejarían en paz hasta sacarme la verdad.

—Supongo que todo va relacionado al baile de navidad, ¿no? Cho me acorralo el día de hoy y me pregunto cuando la invitaría al baile —Hermione se puso tensa, ¿y si en esos momentos él le decía que lo pensó mejor y que si quería ir con Cho? —. Se decepciono cuando le dije que ya tenía pareja y no era ella.

—¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

—Porque me caes bien.

—Esa no es razón suficiente para que quieras ir conmigo —Hermione se encogió de hombros y miro hacia el techo—. Muchas personas deben de caerte bien y no sé si lo estés pidiendo a todas.

Cedric soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me dejaste sin respuesta, pero tienes un punto a tu favor.

—¿Entonces es por una apuesta?

—No. Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no te pedí que fueras mi pareja de baile por una apuesta, no son de mi agrado. A menos que se trate de Quidditch.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería esperar al baile de navidad, cuando bailáramos una canción lenta y estemos muy cerca del otro.

Hermione miró el espacio que los separaba en la banca que estaban sentados.

—Ahora estamos cerca —susurró sin mirarlo.

—No le quites la magia a mis pensamientos —Cedric la miro y ella le devolvió la mirada—. Me gustas, Hermione, y sé que te costará creerlo. Vuelve pronto a tu sala común.

* * *

La mayor parte de las vacaciones de Navidad trato de ignorar a Cedric. No podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras que él le había dicho así que trato de concentrarse en todo lo que pudo con sus deberes, que los termino más rápido de lo normal.

Intento ayudar a Harry y Ron, pero como era de esperarse se la pasaban perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas, ella estaba contenta consigo misma de tener todo que iba a poder disfrutar de esos días sin preocuparse de algo.

El baile de navidad llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Ginny fue muy amable en decirle que podía arreglarse en su habitación, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeras se fueron al no conseguir pareja para el baile y por ende no podían asistir.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando te vean con él —Ginny dijo emocionada mientras la ayudaba con el hechizo para alaciar su cabello—. Cedric Diggory y Hermione Granger van a ser noticia por todo el mundo.

—No seas ridícula, Ginny —Le dijo Hermione después de pasar el cepillo por su cabello recién acomodado—. Van a ir todos los campeones, además no dudes que se centraran en Harry, él es el foco de atención en esto.

—Nunca supe como pedirle que fuera conmigo. Neville es mi amigo y estoy emocionada de que me invitara, pero tu sabes de mis sentimientos…

—Los conozco, debes disfrutar de esto y olvidar a Harry por hoy.

—¿Crees que tenga oportunidad de bailar con Cedric?

_Me gustas, Hermione. _

—Seguro. ¿Me ayudarás a que nadie me vea cuando salga de la sala?

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Cedric la estaba esperando fuera de la biblioteca, fue el único lugar que paso por su mente, sabiendo que nadie se iba acercar a ese lugar precisamente ese día. Sintió que los nervios la invadían y no podía contener la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

¿Le gustaría? ¿Se lamentaría en un futuro? No era muy tarde para volver a la sala común y… los tacones de piso hicieron el suficiente ruido por ella. Él se giró y le sonrió.

—¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Hermione Granger?

—Se peino —Él se río y ella sintió que su autoestima se elevaba lo suficiente. La iba a pasar bien, se iba a divertir, iba a bailar, comería y conversaría con él.

—¿Estás lista?

—Nerviosa —Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó.

—¿Has asistido a bailes antes?

—Ninguno. ¿Y tú?

—Algunos con la familia, siempre bailaba con mi mamá. Haremos de esta noche inolvidable. Hermione.

* * *

Ginny había tenido toda la razón cuando le mencionó que la gente los observaría y hablaría de ellos durante el baile, desde el momento en que se abrieron las puestas sintió la mirada en todo momento. Cedric era muy bueno bailando y se alegró de que su padre siempre pusiera música de la radio y bailara con su madre y ella.

Por supuesto que nunca olvidaría que en dos ocasiones piso a Cedric y él le devolvió el pisotón. Hubo música lenta y rápida, un banquete espléndido y conversaciones con Viktor Krum. Cedric la invito a bailar todo lo que pudo, la hizo girar en sus brazos y rieron juntos.

—Sé que veo a mis amigos todos los días —Cedric susurró—, ¿te importa si voy con ellos por unos minutos? Volveré de inmediato.

—Claro que no —Hermione se apartó de él—. Iré con Harry y Ron.

—Vuelvo pronto.

Antes de que él se fuera, le dio un beso nuevamente en la mejilla. Era una noche mágica. Tal como él le había dicho. Observo que Ron y Harry estaban sentados en una mesa, totalmente solos. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Que bien nos ocultaste que venías al baile con el niño bonito —dijo Ron de mal humor.

—Es Cedric, su nombre es Cedric.

—Se nota que han avanzado mucho en su relación. ¡Él compite contra Harry! ¡Y eso es fraternizar con el enemigo!

—¿Te das cuenta de que tus palabras no tienen mucho sentido? Cedric es el campeón de Hogwarts tanto como Harry.

—Sí, pero él no es de Gryffindor. Es nuestro enemigo. Sabe que la mejor manera de obtener información de Harry es a través de ti. Eres una ilusa. Te esta utilizando para que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo.

—Cedric y yo nunca hemos hablado de Harry ni nada sobre el Torneo de los tres magos, tal vez deberías cambiar tus prejuicios y conocer a las personas antes de darte una mala opinión de ellos —Hermione trato de evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos, sentía que el enojo la invidia y estaba a nado de golpear a Ron, miró a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero como era de esperarse él se mantuvo en silencio—. La finalidad del Torneo es conocer a magos extranjeros y a nuestros mismos compañeros para hacer amistad con ellos.

Hermione observo como Ron iba a decirle algo más, pero de la nada sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de color rojo y se encogió en su lugar. Sintió que unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, se sintió protegida. Era Cedric, y a juzgar por su expresión estaba furioso. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

—Es curioso, porque yo ya descifré el enigma del huevo —La voz de Cedric era calmada, Hermione sintió un apretón en sus hombros—. Y tendrás que perdonarme, pero nunca me ha pasado por la cabeza que pertenecer a otra casa soy automáticamente enemigo de otras. Gracias por dejarme las cosas en claro, he sido muy ciego. Hermione, ¿continuamos con nuestro baile?

Hermione tragó en seco y asintió. Les dio la espalda a sus amigos y regreso a la pista con Cedric, quien ahora tomaba su mano, no se detuvieron en la pista, sino que siguieron su camino hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Era lo que necesitaba.

—Quería…

—No te disculpes —Cedric no dejo que terminara la oración y metió un mechón de cabello que se soltó detrás de su oreja—, terminemos la noche como si este incidente no hubiese sucedido.

* * *

Cedric le dio su primer beso fuera del castillo.

Habían iniciado una caminata cerca del lago e iban tomados de la mano, él ya había dejado sus sentimientos en claro con ella días atrás, pero ella nunca le contesto sobre si eran correspondidos o no, a veces no pensaba en esas cursilerías de los romances, en especial porque siempre se sintió inferior para esas cosas.

Así que cuando se detuvieron y Cedric puso las manos sobre su cintura, sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, los nervios la invadieron en su totalidad. Cedric era más alto que ella así que tuvo que inclinarse cuando capturo sus labios en un beso.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras el continuó besándola. Era la primera vez que besaba un chico y era un recuerdo que llevaría con ella siempre. La había pasado demasiado bien en ese baile, fue una noche mágica, una noche que siempre recordaría.

Hermione correspondió a su beso y le paso los brazos por detrás de su cuello para atraerlo más a ella, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas y ella supo que él estaba sonriendo. Era un soberbio y le gustaba.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, él sonrió y junto su frente con la de ella. Hermione se mantuvo abrazada a él.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade la próxima semana?

* * *

**N/A II:** Creo que los personajes se sienten un poco occ, así que una disculpa si eso les llega a molestar. Su querido Ron no podía faltar, esos detalles me alargaron un poco más el fic. Me encanta el _shipp_ de Cedric&Hermione. ¡Escriban más de ellos, por favor! ¡Que yo estaría como lectora ahí! En fin, ¿les ha gustado? Yo espero que sí, me entretuve demasiado escribiendo!


End file.
